Un Amor para Recordar Awalk to remember HHr
by rossyradcliffewatson
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! Hermione murio a causa de una terrible enfermedad, Harry no puede vivir sin ella,pero el sabe que no puede dejar de vivir porque ella le dejo el mas grande regalo de amor que le pudo dejar,sus dos hijos y su amor en suCorazonHHrPleaseREVIEWS
1. Todo comenzo asi

**Disclairmer: **Los personajes no son mios solo unos cuantos como Ryan,Samantha,etc..que son de mi imaginacion.El universo lo creo J.K Rowling y la W.B compra los derechos yo solo hago la historia por ser fan de la saga pero sin fines de lucro.

En mi fanfic la historia no sucede en Hogwarts como en casi todas las fics.

En mi fanfic todo sucede en Monterrey, Nuevo León, México y en lugar de ser Hogwarts la escuela en donde sucede todo aquello, lo mio sucede en mi h¿imaginacion en la escuela que mas amo la escuela secundaria No. 10 Profr.Moises Saenz Garza los lugares son tambien de Nuevo León y la trama de toda la historia es parecida a la de la peli A WALK TO REMEMBER con Shane West y Mandy Moore que en mi opinion es la peli mas hermosa que exixste obvio despues de las de Harry Potter.

Bueno pues

A LEER!!! dejen reviews please!!! los amo cuidene y espero les guste

* * *

**UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR**

**H/HR**

No se ni como empezar, ni como decirles el final que se que no lo tiene, estoy aquí sentado viendo el anochecer en mi casa con mis dos hijos Ryan y Samantha, por dios son tan parecidos a ella solo por los ojos sacaron los míos, verdes esmeralda, pero todo lo demás es de su madre, su cara, su ternura, su cabello, su piel, su forma de mirarte... dios te extraño tanto Hermione, tu has sido lo mas bello que pude encontrar pero dios no te dio mas tiempo a mi lado, sabia que te irías pero jamás pensé que me dejaras a dos niños hermosos que son fruto de nuestro gran amor, tu voz en el viento la escucho, tu cara en cada sueño, y tus ojos en cada estrella que ilumina esta ciudad por dios tu recuerdo es hermoso y eso siempre lo he dicho así que haré lo que hago siempre cuando me siento así como ahorita, recordare y me adentrare en mis recuerdos tratando de vivirlos como los viví cuando te conocí...

**FLASHBACK**

"

_[En la orilla de la presa 11:30pm_

-por dios crees que lombottom ¿podrá tirarse el clavado?

-yo lo creo

-ronald tu nunca crees nada es típico de ti eso

-jaja, Cho te crees mucho porque eres novia de Harry,

-no me creo, soy mucho

-a si claro lo que tu digas pero soy mejor que tu en todo

-a si ¿en que?

-pues mira soy mas inteligente que tu

-no te creo

-me pregunto cuando será el DIA en que no peleen ya me hartaron

-Malfoy tu siempre de amargado

- a si, pues mira Weaslly como yo sea es algo que no te importa

_[En el puente (presa de la boca, monterrey, México) 11:45pm_

-vamos Neville! tu puedes hacerlo!

-Harry no se tengo miedo

-la primera vez es así pero luego te acostumbras

-¿tu te has tirado?

-si muchísimas veces de hecho me tirare contigo

-bueno lo haré

-listo 1,2 y 3

[Neville se tira un clavado a la presa y Harry finge que el también se tira pero Neville se golpea con un tubo del drenaje y no reacciona

-¿Neville? Estas bien?

_[En la orilla de la presa 11:50pm_

-jajaja por dios miren el tonto de Lombottom se tiro

[Llega Harry

-Malfoy deja de burlarte y ayúdame no reacciona

-que?

-Quitense iré a ver que le paso

Harry nada hasta donde esta Neville y lo voltea para verlo, al verlo ve que se abrió la cabeza y lo trae a la orilla, en eso viene llegando la policía y Draco, Ron, Cho, Deán, Seamus y Cedric se van para ser llevados por la policía y dejan a Harry solo con Neville herido, al intentar escapar Harry la policía lo detiene y hacen llamar a su madre.

_[Lily Potter acude y saca a Harry de la cárcel_

-Harry fue muy irresponsable lo que hiciste pobre muchacho casi lo matan

-y que podía hacer yo- dijo el muchacho con los ojos llenos de ira-mama yo no lo obligue el se tiro porque quiso

-si me imagino pero debes sabes que el Prof. Dumbleodore no esta nada contento con tu actitud y pues llamaron y dijeron que te querian ver en la direccion en cuanto llegaras a la escuela

-porque?

-porque ellos quieren imponerte un castigo así que mira en este momento iras a tu cuarto y dormirás

-no tengo sueño

-a no claro que iras a dormir-dijo muy enojada-y es una orden Harry James Potter

-OK mama me iré a dormir

Al día siguiente en la escuela Harry va con dumbleodore y mcgonagal

-buenos días profesores

-pase y siéntese Sr. Potter

-OK

-mire Sr.Potter ya decimos que castigo imponerle

- a si y cual será, me imagino barrer la escuela o algo así ¿no?

-pues se equivoco esta vez,-dijo el Prof. dumbleodore- ustedes sera tutor de algun alumno que este bajo en calificaciones y sera su responsabilidad cuidarlo, ayudarlo en lo que nececite ¿me entedio?

-ósea quiere decir ustedes que tendré que ayudarlo académicamente en todo!

-una mejor explicación no hubiera tenido que darle Sr. Potter

-pero yo...

-pero nada ira y punto mañana 8:00am y sea puntual

-es sábado

- ¿y? ese no es mi problema

-pero...

-ya dije ahora salga de mi oficina tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

[Biblioteca "Prof.: José Jaime Saldaña Ávila" 8:00am

Al llegar se encuentra con una linda muchacha que es la mas inteligente de toda la generación y aparte algo anticuada en cuanto a moda se refiere porque vestía un pantalón azul de mezclilla con una blusa blanca de botones y un suéter color celeste y un montón de libros que al tropezar con Harry cayeron al suelo asiendo que este la ayudara a recogerlos

-gracias

-a si, pues mira para la próxima fíjate por donde caminas

-perdón ¿como te llamas?

-que?

-¿como te llamas?

- Harry James Potter y tú eres...

-Hermione Jane Granger y perdón si te ofendí con el gracias

-mira ya, no tienes porque pedirme perdón yo te lo debería pedir porque fui muy grasero pero bueno no soy así entiendeme estoy muy enojado por venir a hacer este tonto castigo

-mi padre opina lo contrario, el dice que ayudar a los demás a encontrar el camino correcto siempre es hermoso

-a si quien es tu padre?

-el reverendo Snape

-el sacerdote?? Wow que bien bueno ya me voy no quieto que le aumenten más días a este castigo adiós

-adiós

* * *

waa hasta alli les dejo...

el primer capitulo!!

waaa espero les aia gustado

dejen revies para mi eso seria grandioso y opinen acerca de todo yo los lere y si son opiniones opara hacer de este fic un fic bueno kmo muchos otros la verdad ke sus opiniones las tomare muy muy en cuentasolo den un clic en

go!

bueno

besos y muchos abrazos

Harry y Hermione Forever

atte:

rossyradcliffewatson


	2. La primera vez que te hablé

**Disclairmer: **Los personajes no son mios solo unos cuantos como Ryan,Samantha,etc..que son de mi imaginacion.El universo lo creo J.K Rowling y la W.B compra los derechos yo solo hago la historia por ser fan de la saga pero sin fines de lucro.

**Los siguientes nombres**

Tania Galván, Aurora Villarreal, Rossy Armendáriz, Claudia Esparza y Ángel Narvez 

**no son personajes del mundo de Harry Potter y no son propiedad ni de J.K Rowling ni de la WB son los nombres de algunos de mis amigos**

A LEER!!! dejen reviews please!!! los amo cuidene y espero les guste

* * *

Hermione era una niña demasiado linda y noble eso se los debía a sus padres, Severus Snape y Narcisa Black, su padre el reverendo de la iglesia era bueno, noble y justo y su madre, fiel y sincera, leal hasta la muerte, amorosa en todo momento y una gran amiga y su hermana Luna Granger(_N/A jaja Luna Lovegood es hermana de Hermione jaja solo le cambie el apellido_) que en todo momento la apoyaba y que eran casi iguales solo que ella no estaba enferma como Hermione. 

Hermione era en todo muy parecida a ellos, pero ella tenia un secreto un secreto que no lo revelaría porque no quiere hacerse mas daño del que ya tiene, inteligente y muy bonita, compone canciones que llegan al alma y tiene la capacidad de amar profundamente dispuesta a dar todo por todos, pero que se esconden tras esos libro que tanto le gusta leer.

En cambio Harry era muy diferente, era terco, orgulloso, popular, arrogante pero muy guapo tenia de guapo lo que muchas querían era el típico _top model _de la secundaria no había nadie que se le resistiera a esos hermosos lindos ojos esmeraldas, jugaba en el equipo oficial de basketball era el mejor jugador, tenia un cuerpo bien torneado, su abdomen muy marcado, sus brazos también, era perfecto en lo físico, no había ninguna chica que no quisiera salir con el, pero solo el se fijaba hasta el momento en las populares y en las que tuvieran buen cuerpo en su lista de novias figuraban las mas bonitas y populares como Tania Galván, Aurora Villarreal, Fleur Delacur, Lavander Brown, y la ultima la mas guapa de todas y la envidia de muchas Cho Chang, que era muy bonita pero de inteligente no tenia ni idea de que era eso, el andaba con ella, y todos hablaban de ese noviazgo los amigos de Potter Draco, Ron, Deán, Seamus y Cedric eran también parte del equipo pero el también formaba parte de el grupo de teatro de la secu 10 que era el mas importante de todos a nivel estatal y nacional, el teatro era su segunda gran pasión, teatro lo conformaban Hermione Granger, Luna Granger, Ginny Weaslly, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Ernie Mcmillan, Vincent Crap, Gregory Goyle, Colin Crevey, Denis Crevey, Angelina Jonson, Katie Bell, Fred y George Weaslly, Víktor Potter (_N/A jaja otra vez cambiado un personaje primero Luna y después Krum naaa pero Krum es ahora un Potter el brother de Harry_), Rossy Armendáriz(_N/A soy yo la autora del fanfic_)y Claudia Esparza, todos ellos formaban este gran grupo en el que el dejaba de ser el popular de la secu y se convertía en un chico tímido al que le gustaban los retos pero tenia miedo a mostrarse tal cual era, el era muy diferente por dentro solo esperaba que llegara a su corazón el verdadero amor, y eso pasaría cuando una mujer lo hiciera sentir fuera del lugar, que lo hiciera olvidarse de quien era, que lo llevara hasta mas allá de las estrellas, que lo hiciera volar, que se clavara en su corazón etc. todo eso era lo que el queria en verdad pero tenia miedo de nunca encontrar a esa mujer que lo hiciera cambiar de verdad y eso según su hermano seria muy difícil de encontrar ya que talvez si existía esa mujer para el solo que talvez nunca llegaria por la forma en que se comportaba, Víctor tenia la cualidad de decirle siempre la verdad a Harry aunque esta fuera cruel.

Pronto llego septiembre, y las clases y los deberes aumentaban, su castigo aun no terminaba, llevaba una semana de castigo y el ya no soportaba esto, no era lo suficientemente creativo para poder ayudar a su alumno ya que el era su tutor y en la desesperación que esto le causaba decidió que ya era fecha de terminar ese absurdo castigo, según el, así que fue a la biblioteca a buscar información para ayudar a este alumno pero sabia que no encontraría nada ya que el no era muy bueno en eso.

Pero mientras buscaba un libro de matemáticas bueno según el debía tener explicaciones sencillas que no molestaran en ser comprendidas aunque era difícil encontrar un libro así ya que las matemáticas no son la materia que tiene todo fácil de explicar, se encontró con aquella chica a la que le había hablado muy mal pero sabia que en ese momento ella podría ser una gran ayuda pues era muy inteligente así que decidió utilizar sus técnicas de seducción y coqueteo para acercarse a ella y pedirle ayuda.

-Hermione como estas?

-bien ¿Por qué?

-amm... bueno porque no se quería pedirte perdón por como te hable la vez pasada, es que estaba un poco enojado-dijo este mirándola con una cara que cualquiera se derretiría viéndolo- que dices me perdonas?

-pues si-dijo esta mirándolo con mucha atención para ver que intenciones tenia esa charla- ¿pasa algo?

-que ah si- fingiendo que se había quedado un poco atontado con ella para que ella cayera y le ayudara

-pues si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dilo y no hay problema Harry

-a gracias-perfecto ya cayo- es que lo que pasa es que no se como ayudar a Ángel, mi alumno, sabes soy su tutor y pues no se creo que no le llama la atención las matemáticas y pues me gustaría poder ayudarlo para que se supere-sonrojándose un poco, siguiendo su táctica de coqueteo- y pues me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar un poco, ya sabes no se dándome algunos tips o no se tal vez recomendarme un libro fácil de estudiar para que el aprenda algo...

-pues mira creo que si podría ayudarte-dijo esta, analizando la situación- talvez debería probar con algo que a el le llame la atención, sabes si le gusta algo?

-pues.. creo el basketball

-bien pues allí lo tienes, puedes intentar explicarle los triángulos, el teorema de Pitágoras, algunas formas geométricas, medidas de longitud etc.

-así y como-fingiendo interés aunque sabia que eso le ayudaría dado que ella se lo estaba diciendo y era una _nerd_ en todo-como podría con el basketball enseñarle todo eso?

-pues mira puedes llevarlo a alguna cancha y en lugar de las posiciones que ocupan en el juego, podrías idear las posiciones de un triangulo, un cuadrado etc. de manera que lo entienda y a la vez jueguen

-a OK ya entendí pretendes que por ejemplo le diga que ángulo ser forma entre la forma de lanzar el balón, etc.

-exacto

-pues mira gracias por la ayuda

-de nada

_en su interior _

bien ya cayo ya la ilusioné

-bueno gracias Hermione me voy

-si OK

-------------------------------

-hola hermanita te dejo de ver unas cuantas clases y te encuentro en la biblioteca ablando nada mas y nada menos que con el guapísimo de Harry James Potter Evans

-Luna por dios es un simple chico ¿Qué tiene de especial Harry?

-todo, sus ojos, su cara, su cuerpo en fin todo

_llega Parvati Patil_

-hola herms, hola luna-besando a cada una en la mejilla

-Hola! Parvati-dijeron estas al unísono

-oigan las he estado buscado desde hace como dos horas para decirles que la Señora Hooch nos quiere ver a todos los de teatro al terminar las clases y dijo que tu música es genial Hermione

-ah ah gracias-sonrojándose un poco- allí estaremos

-oigan por cierto no han visto a Harry?

-emm si ¿Por qué?

-es el único que me falta ya avise a todos y a el no lo encuentro

-pues mira querida amiga si quieres saber donde esta pregúntale a mi hermosa hermana Hermione hace unos minutos ella estaba sentada ablando con el

-que!!! OH por dios Hermione!! Ablando con Harry Potter eso si es novedad-dijo sorprendida Parvati

-ay por dios ni que el fuera no se alguien muy importante es solo un chico y nada mas

-pero no cualquier chico espero que en la obra me den el papel principal con el seria un sueño echo realidad-dijo sonrojadísima Parvati

-pues no se donde iba tal vez con sus amigos

-bueno gracias si lo ven le dicen yo por mientras seguiré buscándolo

Después de ese momento en el que Hermione Granger ayudo a Harry con su problema asistió a la reunión de teatro donde se les comunicaría cuales serian sus personajes

-Muy buenas tardes tengan todos-dijo la Sra. Hooch

-buenas tardes Sra. Hooch-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-buenas tardes Sra. Hooch, perdón por el retraso-dijo Harry un poco apenado ante las miradas de sus compañeros

-esta bien señor Potter no hay problema pase y siéntese, le diría donde guste pero la única silla vacante es la que esta al lado de Hermione, si hace el favor siéntese

-OK esta bien, gracias-un tanto indispuesto

-ho-hola Harry-dijo Hermione en voz baja para que el la escuchara

-ha si hola Hermione

-bueno ya! Hagan silencio por favor que tanto ustedes como yo estamos ansiosos de empezar a ensayar esta nueva obra teatral que es un poco trágica pero a la vez llena de amor y con dos personajes principales

-Wow es una gran idea Sra. Hooch y quienes serán?

-tranquila Katie que hay mas tiempo que sobra

-bueno miren en la siguiente hoja que les daré a continuación viene el nombre de cada uno y su personaje, la explicación se las daré en 10 minutos y después comenzaremos la lectura de cada uno de los personajes

HAY ALGUIEN QUE ME CUIDA

DIRIGE: H. HOCCH

LETRA Y MUSICA DE HERMIONE JANE GRANGER

Hermione Granger Samantha Watson

Víktor Potter Frederick Watson (Padre de Samantha)

Claudia Esparza Charlotte Watson (Madre de Samantha)

George Weaslly James Watson (Hermano de Samantha)

Rossy Armendáriz Jennifer Watson (Tía de Samantha)

Harry Potter Landon Montford (novio de Samantha y guitarrista)

Luna Granger Allisa Cooper (la mejor amiga)

Ginny Weaslly Emma Preston (exnovia de Landon)

Parvati Patil Ashley Cannon (la violinista)

Padma Patil Terry Ferro (la maestra de flauta)

Ernie Mcmillan Dante Wood (el profesor de coro)

Vincent Crap Pierre Durre (el profesor de afinación)

Gregory Goyle Richard Nolan (director de la esc. Carmen Romano)

Colin Crevey Alex Voseé (el baterista)

Denis Crevey Lucas Rojas (el bajista)

Angelina Jonson Nicole Lex (la flautista)

Katie Bell Alison Yates (la pianista)

Fred Weaslly Marcus Collins (el apuntador)

FECHA DE ESTRENO:

29 DE NOVIEMBRE

LUGAR: SECUNDARIA 10 PROFR. MOISES SAENZ

-bien que les pareció el reparto muchachos?

-bien, pero, quien cantara?-pregunto Angelina un poco preocupada

-pues mira Angelina la cantante será Hermione por supuesto

-yo? Porque yo Sra. Hooch?-pregunto Hermione muy confundida

-bueno mi querida Hermione, decidí que fueras tu quien cantara porque aparte de que lo haces muy bien tu fuiste la que compuso toda la música y la letra y pues quien mejor que tu para ser la cantante y espero no me defraudes, confió en ti.

-gracias Sra. Hooch no la defraudare

-puedo preguntar algo?

-claro que si Ernie

-bueno quedo claro lo de los personajes, pero profesora Hooch aquí no dice quienes serán los protagonistas

-hay Ernie no exageres deja de hablar así, sabes hartas!!-dice muy enojada Rossy(_N/A es que tengo una amiga que así habla y pues yo soy muy enojona así que es por eso que ella contesta así_)

-perdóname mi estimada y respetable compañera de grupo, yo no tengo la culpa que tu no sepas expresarte de la forma en que yo, tu servidor, hablo

-hay lo siento pero en verdad a todos nos artas!!!!!

-chicos por favor dejen de pelear, bueno quieren saber quienes son los protagonistas de la obra si o no, talvez lo podría dejar para después y en el transcurso de los ensayos se los digo

-no por favor ahorita-dijeron todos la vez

-esta bien, bueno los protagonistas serán... Hermione Jane Granger y Harry James Potter

-QUE!!-dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez

* * *

waa! hasta aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic

**Amiblack09z: **_que bueno que te gusto la historia y mas la introduccion y pues te informo que no sera un solo capitulo seran mas no se cuantos exactamente pero seran mas... gracias por seguir la fic espero te siga gustando besos y miles de abrazos de rossyradcliffewatson(rossyarmendáriz)_

**miapottergranger: **_gracias por leer y espero sigas al pendiente de esta fic te prometo que seguire escribiendo sobre esta pareja y pues si los personajes sera muy pero muy cambiados, creo que al unico al que no le cambie su forma de ser es a Ernie Macmillan me cae bien ese chico y pues en este capitulo te daras cuenta que no solo cambie los personajes sino que les dare a cada uno su lugar y pues te daras cuenta que agregue personajes que nisiquiera son parte del mundo de Harry Potter agregue a mis amigos bueno besos y miles de abrazos de rossyradcliffewatson(rossyarmendariz)_

espero les este gustado

dejen reviews!! please solo den clic en go!


	3. Tus manos llenas de amor y tenura

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios son de J.K Rowling y la WB paga los derechos, la historia es mia y algunos personajes son de mi imaginacion, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningun tipo de lucro

a leer!! dejen reviews!!please los amo

* * *

-profesora esto debe ser un error-dijo Hermione

-me temo que no Srta. Granger, bueno empecemos con la lectura de sus personajes, empezaremos en la Pág. 20

-comience Srta. Granger

* * *

_A continuación cada uno toma su personaje y empiezan a llamarse por su personaje de esta forma se adentran en la historia_

-Landon hay muchas cosas que no puedo decirte-dijo Samantha entre lagrimas

-porque? Sam

-es muy difícil para mi hablar de ello

-me imagino pero date cuenta que desahogándote talvez te sientas mejor

-esta bien te diré el porque salí llorando de la clase del Prof. Durre, yo falte a una de sus clases, le dije que sentía mucho no haber asistido pero que yo no podía tener el solo en la canción ya que no tenia experiencia como Emma, que ella lo haría mejor, el me dijo que ese solo lo haría yo y el me pregunto que donde había quedado la chica del video

-video?-dijo Landon un poco confundido

-mi hermano James había enviado un video mostrando todo lo que yo hacia referente a la música y el Prof. Durre dijo que por eso me habían aceptado en el curso de verano, en ese momento no soporte mas y salí llorando porque gracias a mi hermano yo estoy aquí

-que paso con tu hermano, hablas en pasado-pregunto Landon

-mi hermano murió en un accidente, yo iba con el, fue después del concierto de Hilary Duff, íbamos camino a casa y un trailer se paso la luz roja y envistió nuestro auto el murió y yo sigo aquí

-no digas eso, tu estas aquí porque dios así lo quiso, si tu hermano murió fue por que dios lo quería a su lado para protegerte y verte triunfar, veras que el jamás te dejara sola-dijo Landon abrazándola

* * *

-muy bien Srta. Granger, Sr. Potter necesito que repase bien sus líneas creo que algo le esta afectado ya que no me agrado como leyó sus líneas ahorita, espero que para el siguiente ensayo haga una mejor lectura

-esta bien Profa. Hooch le prometo que mejorare

-eso espero Harry

Harry sabia que había leído muy mal, y es que dentro de su cabeza había demasiadas cosas, su novia que no dejaba de mandarle mensajes al celular diciéndole que quería ir al Alebrije, su padre que a el y a su madre los había abandonado, las materias en las que estaba fallando, el castigo del Prof. Dumbleodore y la Profra. Mcgonagal, los entrenamientos de basketball, y por si fuera poco sus amigos que quería ir a tomar cervezas al bar, tenia demasiadas cosas en la mente que difícil se concentraba en una

-Víktor por fin te encuentro donde estabas-dijo muy molesto Harry

-yo? Pues estudiando en la biblioteca con Hermione ¿porque?

-estabas con Hermione?

-si ¿porque?-dijo muy sacado de onda su hermano

-donde esta ella?-pregunto Harry un poco entusiasmado

-pues en la biblioteca terminando un resumen para Química

-sube al auto y esperare, ahora vuelvo-

-puedo poner música? Harry?

-si, si puedes

Y se fue en busca de Hermione para pedirle ayuda con la obra, para poder ensayar los diálogos y ver si le podía echar la mano con unas tareas, no le agradaba la idea de ser su amigo pero en esos momentos no le importaba si tenia que ir con su Tío Voldemort a ayudarle con su empresa de autos con tal de sacarse los miles de problemas que tenia en la cabeza y fue así como la encontró en la biblioteca junto con Luna.

-hola Hermione, puedo sentarme- pregunto muy cortes Harry

-claro no hay problema-moviendo algunos libros de una silla para que el se sentara y a la vez un poco sorprendida que este la haya buscado dos veces en lo que iba del día-¿pasa algo Harry?

-pues me gustaría poder hablar contigo asolas –mirando con cara de largate a Luna

-lo siento Harry, olvide presentarte a mi hermana, ella es Luna Granger

-mucho gusto, Harry James Potter Evans-dijo este saludando cortésmente a Luna y mirándola con cara de perdón por haberte casi corrido de allí

-el gusto el mío Harry, no te preocupes Harry ya termine mis tareas gracias a mi hermana, los dijo solos para que hablen-dijo Luna sorprendida por la actitud de Harry, pues ella creía que no era nada educado

-Luna, segura que has terminado todo?

-si

-bueno esperare no tardare mucho ya termine y solo hablare con Harry y me iré contigo

-por supuesto, te espero en la cafetería-dijo Luna

-y bien Harry¿pasa algo?

-pues es que, yo... la verdad quería saber si me podrías ayudar con algunas cosas

-pues si puedo ayudarte lo haría con mucho gusto- dijo esta mirándolo a los ojos esperando ver si lo que decía era mentira, pero no se dio cuenta que era verdad

-gracias Hermione, es que mira quería saber si me podrías ayudar a practicar mis diálogos para la obra y también si me podrías ayudar con Matemáticas y Física

-si, esta bien

-mira yo podría pagarte por los días y las horas en que puedas ayudarme, tu solo dime cuando podrías ayudarme, y cuanto me cobrarías

-por dios, Harry, yo jamás te cobraría por ayudarte

- ah si y ¿Por qué?

-no soy así, me gusta hacer el bien sin mirar a quien

-a gracias

-y cuando te gustaría empezar?

-mmm no se te parece mañana después de clases?

-me parece bien y donde aquí en la biblioteca?

-pues no se no me agradan las bibliotecas me gustaría no se en otro lugar mas tranquilo sin tantos alumnos o profesores vigilándote

-entonces en donde en tu casa talvez si quieres tu, podría ser en mi casa, en ella tengo varias libros que podrían servirte

-pues si esta bien-dijo este Harry un poco aliviado aunque le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y la espalda ya que era mucha la tensión que traía, y sin poder aguantar mas hizo un pequeño quejido de dolor tocándose la cabeza asiendo que Hermione pusiera cara de preocupación

-te pasa algo Harry?-dijo asustada Hermione

-no es nada es un simple dolor de cabeza creo que es por el estrés que traigo-contesto aun con la mano en la frente dándose un masaje un poco fuerte para ver si se le quitaba pero en lugar de parar el dolor seguía mas fuerte

-oie no espera, no des el masaje en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, dalo en sentido contrario y suave, así-y coloco sus manos sobre las de Harry parándose de su asiento y colocándose detrás de el y moviendo su manos en el sentido contrario , dándole un suave masaje, asiendo que este bajara sus manos y cerrara sus ojos, mientras esas manos llenas de ternura y amor le daban el masaje, de pronto Hermione bajo sus manos a su cuello y le dio un masaje para quitarle es estrés, desasiendo los nudos que traía en el cuello y asiendo que este se relajara y cuando termino este ya no sentía ningún dolor de cabeza ni de cuello ni espalda-¿Así esta mejor?

-si gracias-sonrojándose y pensando si lo que le dio el masaje era un ángel o una simple chica

-te sigue doliendo?-pregunto esta viendo la cara de su amigo y aterrándose un poco ella

-no ya no gracias, eres excelente, ya no me duele nada y me siento como si los problemas y el estrés hayan desaparecido milagrosamente-dijo este Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-eso fue porque estabas demasiado tenso y necesitabas relajarte, bueno nos vemos mañana a las 2:15pm en mi casa esta es mi dirección-y entregándole un papelito se levanto de su silla

-OK

-ha se me olvidaba-recordó Hermione que debía decirle algo y se volteo hacia Harry

-mmm pasa algo?- ahora fue el ojiverde quien pregunto

-se me olvido decirte cual era mi condición para ayudarte

-que? Ósea como, quieres algo a cambio a que

-si

-¿Qué?

-que me hagas un favor

-el que tu quieras

-seguro...

-si si ¿Cuál favor?

-que no te enamores de mi-dijo esto y la castaña se dio la vuelta y se fue en busca de Luna

-OK-dijo Harry un poco sacado de onda por eso, el tenia novia ella debía saberlo así que era muy improbable que eso sucediera y se fue con su hermano a casa

* * *

hasta alli les dejo

la verdad mil gracias a los que leen mi fic espero les este gustado

y pues gracias a:

Arlas, jim, AmiBlacj09z y miapottergranger por sus comentarios

y pues un mensaje para Arlas: _creo que un final para tu fic podria ser que en lugar de que fuera solo una niña talvez podrianser dos niños, mellisos, y asi alegrarian mas la vida de Hermione, no se es lo que pienso o talvez pudo haber dejado alguna marca en Hermione como cicatriz o algo por el estilo no se si me entiendas bueno me voi espero sigas leyendo mi fic, besos y abrazos _

besos y abrazos

please dejen reviews solo den en clic en go! es muy facil y sencillo nn

atte:

rossyradcliffewatson


	4. Cuando empeze a sentir algo por ti

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios son de J.K Rowling y la WB paga los derechos, la historia es mia y algunos personajes son de mi imaginacion, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningun tipo de lucro

a leer!! dejen reviews!!please los amo

* * *

Y fue así como al día siguiente, Harry acudió a casa de Hermione con el fin de estudiar y ensayar la obra, en cuanto llego se dio cuenta que era un lugar muy tranquilo y agradable, así que bajo de su auto y se dirigió a la casa de Hermione, toco la puerta dos veces y Luna fue la que abrió

-Hola, disculpa se encuentra Hermione

-si, pasa, esta en el estudio

-gracias-dijo este muy sorprendido de la excelente amabilidad de Luna

Encontró a Hermione en el estudio tocando el piano, se quedo impactado, idiotizado, hipnotizado etc... Viéndola tocar y cantar una dulce canción

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the Dark _

_I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching Over Me_

-Wow! Es hermoso y cantas muy bien- dijo este aplaudiéndole asiendo que esta se ruborizara

-Harry! No me di cuenta que estabas aquí, que pena que me escucharas cantar-dijo esta muy roja casi como un tomate

-porque pena?, cantas muy hermoso, no había escuchado jamás a alguien cantar así y menos que tocara el piano como si fuera un ángel-dijo este tomándola por los hombros y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias-dijo devolviéndole el saludo, estaban tan cerca que ella se alejo de inmediato y cambio de tema-bien que quieres repasar primero

-pues creo que Matemáticas y Física, después podríamos ensayar los diálogos de la obra

-bien, oie gusta algo de tomar o comer-pregunto Hermione aun un poco sonrojada aunque no sabia el porque

-pues si no es molestia que es lo que tienes, hace demasiado calor en Monterrey, ósea 38° grados WOW! Parece que esta duro el calor-dijo este quitándose el sudor de la frente

-ya lo creo, pues mira tengo galletas las acabo de hornear tienen chispas de chocolate y tengo Coca-cola, café, te o jugo

-sabes cocinar?-dijo muy sorprendido- las chicas con las que he salido so saben ni siquiera preparar un café, solo Tania que dijo que sabia hacer el café, pero en realidad era agua con Coca

-pues si se cocinar ¿porque?

-porque a mi también me gusta

-ah si y que sabes cocinar-pregunto esta muy feliz

-pues crepas, comida italiana y francesa

-Wow!, la italiana es mi favorita aunque no se mucho cocinarla

-si tu me ayudas a estudiar y pasar los exámenes yo podría enseñarte a cocinar comida italiana que dices?

-si es genial así me esforzare mas para aprender algo del gran Harry Potter

-mmm... podrías darme galletas y un refresco por favor?

-OK iré por una bandeja para los dos

_Después de unos 5 minutos..._

-bien aquí esta, iré por algunos libros no tardo-y se fue

Mientras ella volvía, Harry comía algunas de estas galletas, eran deliciosas, el se sentía muy bien con ella, se sentía tranquilo, relajado, y en paz algo que nunca le había sucedido con alguien.

Al volver ella con algunos libros, vio que Harry estaba tranquilo algo que jamás había imaginado era el conocer el lado amble y bueno de Harry ya que lo veía como un chico muy orgulloso y arrogante, pero el era diferente a lo que aparentaba ser una vez mas las apariencias engañan.

-Bueno comencemos Harry

-OK

Después de un rato de estudio empezaron a ensayar los diálogos

-te parece si repasamos a partir de la Pág. 33?

-si claro

-bien comencemos

-Alisa no has visto a Landon?

- si estaba en el aula del piano

-bien gracias

En el aula Landon estaba con Emma

-Se puede pasar Landon

-si, pasa

-yo...pues quería saber si hay todavía alguna oportunidad entre los dos

-a eso viniste ya decía yo que era raro que estuvieras aquí, pues la respuesta es No yo estoy con Sam

-Sam! Sam! Ella no es como yo, soy mucho mejor que ella

-te equivocas ella es mejor que tu en todo

-creo que aun no sabes lo que dices

Y se acerco a besarlo en eso llego Samantha y vio todo

-pensé, que me amabas, que tonta fui

-Sam! Sam! Y tu Emma aléjate de mi, eres vil y cruel no quiero verte cerca de nunca mas

Y se fue detrás de Sam

-Sam! Por favor escúchame

-No, vete, aléjate de mi, no quiero saber nada de ti

-Harry creo que deberías gritarlo más, para que te prepares mejor de la forma en que yo lo hago podría servirte

-si tienes mucha razón de esa forma no tendría problemas al momento de ensayar la obra con todos y los escenarios

-exacto!

-repasemos los últimos diálogos otra vez

-perfecto

-Sam! Sam! Y tu Emma aléjate de mi, eres vil y cruel no quiero verte cerca de nunca mas

Y se fue detrás de Sam

-Sam! Por favor escúchame

-No, vete, alejate de mi, no quiero saber nada de ti

- - - - -

-Sam, pasa algo

-si Alisa, Landon se beso con Emma

-que! Pero si es tu novio, yo te dije que no me fiaba de el

-debí hacerte caso, creo que dormiré, estoy muy cansada

-si, creo que deberías intentar dormir

- - - - -

-que pasa Alisa

- no se creo que alguien esta golpeando la puerta del dormitorio

- quien es?

- nose

Afuera del dormitorio

-Sam! Ábreme! Tenemos que hablar

En el dormitorio

-creo que es Landon y creo esta borracho, Sam

- hay no que izo! Landon vete

- - -

-no hasta que hablemos

Abriendo la puerta

-No-no te dejare entrar, vete

-Samantha te amo!

-No te creo- y le dio una patada para que no entrara

-auch! Eso dolió y mucho-dijo este tirado en el suelo

- Alisa ¡ayúdame!

-que! No pensaras dejarlo pasar

- No obvio no, solo ayúdame a llevarlo a la azotea no podemos dejarlo así

-después de lo que te hace lo ayudas, míralo, apesta, en fin te ayudare solo porque eres mi amiga

-gracias

En la azotea

-Wow! Este lugar es grandioso, aquí duermen

-cállate ya!

-bien me iré a dormir ya ize demasiado por el

-gracias Alisa-volteando a ver a Landon

-Landon que hiciste?!

Y se quedo con el hasta la mañana siguiente

-hey, despierta! Ya amaneció

-es Domingo déjame dormir

-despiertate ya!

-mmm... gracias, me perdonas

-ahorrate tus disculpas aun no lo hago pero te quiero tanto

-yo te amo y perdón-y le dio un beso muy apasionado y lleno de amor

-ya esta bien, prohibido engañarme

-jamás te engañe, ella me beso

-aja si OK te creo

-porque no me creíste cuanto te lo dije

-porque jamás pensé que fueras capaz de emborracharte

-perdón

-si ya amor

-creo que hasta allí le dejamos no crees? Son casi las 8:30pm

-Wow que rápido se pasa el tiempo

-ya se, oie te gustaría quedarte a cenar, es que preparare la cena, mi padre esta por llegar y mi hermana también

-no quisiera ser molestia

-por favor-y puso una cara que ninguno le diría que no

-esta bien solo por ti, si gustas puedo ayudarte

-en serio

-si y antes permíteme ir por una Coca-cola para la cena

-si esta bien

-ahora vuelvo

Sorprendentemente Harry se llevaba excelente con Hermione, aunque no sabia si decirle a sus amigos o no que ellos eran amigos

En cambio ella ya no veía a Harry como cualquier chico sangron, lo estaba los estaba viendo como alguien mas y quería en verdad poder ser su amiga

En la cocina...

-y Harry ya se fue-pregunto Luna entrando a la cocina

-mmm... no el fue por una Coca para la cena

-se quedara

-pues si creo que no es como aparentaba

-hola Luna como estas?-dijo mientras guardaba la Coca en el refrigerador

-muy bien y tu

-igual

-Hermione iré a terminar algo de una tarea

-si necesitas algo me dices

-si OK

-oie puedo confiarte algo-dijo Harry mientras le ayudaba a cortar unas papas

-si-mientras ella sacaba unos bistec del refrigerador

-es que creo que dejare el equipo de basketball y creo que terminare con Cho

-porque?

-Creo que estoy muy cansado y con Cho nuestra relación es mas como amigos que novios es como Víktor, mi hermano, es mi mejor amiga y pues creo que lo mío no es amor si no amistad

-pero el basketball no te encanta?

-pues si, pero como hobbie

-a ya entendí pero porque andas con ella

-mmm... la verdad nose es como mi hermana y aparte creo que a ella le gusta Draco

-Malfoy? Vaya que sorpresa

-pues si, y pues nose debería dejar que Cho se busque a un verdadero novio no a alguien que la ve como su hermana y aparte no es mi tipo

-mmm... y cual es tu tipo? Pareces muy exigente

-yo? Pues la verdad no, mi tipo es la mujer que me hiciera sentir fuera del lugar, que me hiciera olvidarme de quien era, que me llevara hasta mas allá de las estrellas, que me hiciera volar, que se clavara en mi corazón y que esa mujer me hiciera cambiar de verdad, no e importa el físico, y si anduve con las populares fue por no encontrar a la dueña de mi corazón y es que las apariencias me engañaron

-vaya que eres muy diferente

-lose

En ese momento suena el celular de Harry y era Cho Chang

-si diga

-hola Harry que haces

-yo? Pues estudiar y tu

-am pues estoy con Draco haciendo un trabajo

-¿Draco?

-si es que yo...

-déjalo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no interrumpas

-OK

-tu y yo terminamos, lo siento, pero eres mas como mi hermana que mi novia

-estas seguro?

-si porque?

-porque yo también creo lo mismo, y aparte estoy enamorada de alguien

-así de quien?

-pero antes de decírtelo promete que me ayudaras a andar con el

-pues lo prometo es Draco verdad?

-Draco? No el es mi amigo, el que me gusta es Ron

-Ron! Wow pensé que seria Draco

-ya ves, me ayudaras

-si claro, obvio que si

-oie antes de colgar te advertiré algo

-que? Pasa algo

-pues si, estas con Hermione Granger verdad?

-si porque?

-recuerdas a tu ex novia Tania?

-si

-bueno ella escucho parte de la conversación que tuviste con Hermione en la biblioteca y tu sabes como es de chismosa fue a decirme que tu me engañabas, yo le dije que yo iba a terminar contigo, y ella se puso demasiado feliz y dijo que nadie se volvería a meter en sus planes y que estaba dispuesta a todo para volver contigo incluso alejar a toda costa a la que se te acercara

-descuida tendré cuidado, te veré mañana- y colgó el teléfono

-Harry la cena esta lista, podrías hablarle a Luna

- Si claro

- - - - -

-Luna! Luna! La cena esta lista

-OK ya voy Harry

_En ese momento llega el reverendo Snape _

-Harry? Que significo eso!-dijo este con cara de enojo

-padre es solo un amigo mío y de Hermione

-que!!

- - - -

-Hermione creo que tu padre llego

-por dios ayúdame a poner la mesa

-si

Mientras ellos ponían todo para cenar el reverendo Snape entraba al comedor

-Buenas noches, reverendo Severus Snape Granger, soy Harry James Potter Evans

-vaya, vaya que sorpresa Sr. Potter-dijo con sarcasmo pues sabia como era el

-lo siento mucho Hermione creo que mejor me voy no quiero causarte problemas-dijo este tomando sus cosas

-pues como quiera Sr. Potter

-No...Por favor quédate Harry, yo te invite-dijo Hermione

-pero tu padre...

-Padre, el es un compañero, se lo que piensas de el yo también lo pensaba pero dale una oportunidad aparte yo le estoy dando clases

-Esta bien hija, Sr. Potter le ofrezco una disculpa y puede quedarse

-gracias reverendo y por favor dígame Harry

-esta bien Harry

Y fue así como los fue así como los cuatro cenaron juntos después de un rato cerca de las 10:15pm Harry dijo que tenia que irse para descansar y llegar temprano a la escuela pero antes de irse Hermione lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su auto

-Bueno entonces te veo mañana y si puedes nos vemos en la tarde

-claro no hay problema Harry y siento mucho como te hablo mi padre

-descuida, todo se arreglo, se que la gente me mira como un tipo muy arrogante

-pues yo solo te veía como el popular de la escuela-dijo siendo muy sincera

-Wow! Me lo imaginaba

-te veo mañana

-OK adiós

* * *

bueno hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo

saludos a Dark Lady, Arlas(me encanto tu epilogo de amor 2), jim y a miapottergranger por seguir la fic

y saludos y besos a todos los que pasen por aqui

**dejen review please!! solo den clic en go!**

**atte:**

**rossyradcliffewatson **


	5. Mi error, mis tios y el perdon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios son de J.K Rowling y la WB paga los derechos, la historia es mia y algunos personajes son de mi imaginacion, yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningun tipo de lucro

a leer!! dejen reviews!!please los amo

* * *

Y así siguieron la misma rutina durante los siguientes 2 días en la escuela no coincidieron debido a que Hermione se estaba alejando de el porque estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, hasta que por fin coincidieron en la escuela y sin pensarlo lo saludo

-Hola Harry! Te veo después

-en tus sueños-dijo este siendo muy frió con ella y se percato de su error cuando vio que sus ojos se cristalizaron y fue a buscarla para arreglar las cosas y se sentía muy mal pues no les había dicho nada a sus amigos por temor a que la insultaran solo lo sabia Cho que era su cómplice en todo

Toco dos veces la puerta y hasta la 5ta vez abrió la puerta Hermione

-vete Harry! No soy ningún juguete

-no, necesito hablar contigo

-buscare a otra con la que puedas jugar libremente y con la que no te de pena saludarla

-perdóname! no tuve oportunidad de decirles algo

-pues lo siento adiós

- - - - -

Hijo que haces aquí, no estabas con esa chica que te ayuda

-es que ella me saludo y yo estaba con mis amigos y me dijo que nos veíamos mas al rato y yo le conteste que siguiera soñando

-porque lo hiciste

-por tonto! Porque me dio miedo que Draco, Ron, Deán o Seamus le dijeran algo

_Entran Sirius Evans a la sala(N/A ya no es un Black el y Voldemort junto con Remus son hermanos de Lily, así que todos son Evans)_

Que hiciste que Harry?

-pues lo que escuchaste tío, no me hagas repetirlo

_Entra el Tío Voldemort_

-que cruel eres, pobre chica, ven con tu tíos, iremos a comprarle algo a esa chica para que perdone tu completa falta de educación

-Voldemort, Sirius lleguen temprano para la cena ustedes saben porque

-Descuida tus hermanos traerán sano y salvo y a tiempo al joven Potter

_En Galerías Monterrey en el Starbucks..._

-tíos necesito hablar con ustedes

-pasa algo Harry- pregunto Sirius

-como se que estoy enamorado?

-pues-contestando su tío Voldemort- mira que es lo que te hace sentir esa chica?

-pues me hace sentir cosas inimaginables, con ella soy yo, me siento tranquilo, en sus ojos color miel me pierdo, en su boca me deseo, cuando platicamos me siento como si estuviera conversando con un ángel y quiero siempre estar con ella, pero yo le prometí algo

-que le prometiste

-que no me enamoraría de ella, porque ella me lo pidió

--vaya eso es un gran problema-dijo Sirius-tu que piensas hermano

-pues-después de un rato dijo- creo que deberías romper esa promesa, talvez deberías intentarlo con ella de hecho me recuerdas a nuestra tía Bellatrix siempre que prometía algo al final siempre se arrepentía

-y quien esa chica que te ha robado el corazón-pregunto Sirius-¡la que te ayuda?

-si

-pues si sentías eso, deberías habérselo dicho a tus amigos que tu y ella eran amigos y no tratarla como lo hiciste

-lo se pero mi maldito miedo y orgullo me ganaron

-eres igual que James, tu padre, por eso jamás me cayo bien, ni a mi ni a Remus ni a Sirius

-que hago?

-sigue tu corazón-dijeron los dos

-bien a lo que vinimos que quieres comprarle ponemos a tu disposición todos los autos que quieras no importa el modelo, el que quieras darle no importa si es el mas caro-dijo Voldemort

-no es por ser malo ni nada pero prefiero algo mas personal y sencillo como ella

- así se habla muchacho-dijo Sirius dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda

-bien en marcha "Operación Ayudando al pequeño Potter"

Y los tres se fueron a Liverpool esperando encontrar algo para Hermione

-ya esta, miren este hermoso suéter-mostrándoles un lindo suéter celeste

-es muy bonito, estas seguro que solo eso?-dijo Sirius

-no, quisiera llevarle un libro, le encanta leer

-que te parece este "Romeo y Julieta"-dijo Voldemort

-es perfecto tío

-bueno chico iremos al trabajo necesitamos hacer un anuncio muy importante

-es necesario que vaya?

-si-dijeron los dos

Y se fueron a la compañía de autos de Sirius, Remus y Voldemort

-a se nos olvidaba, tu madre, y nosotros te tenemos una sorpresa pero será hasta la cena

Ahora ven tenemos algo que decir-dijo Sirius

-todos por favor su atención al estrado-pidió Voldemort a sus empleados y estos a su vez obedecieron

-bien gracias por su atención, queremos presentarles a nuestro sobrino Harry James Potter Evans quien será el heredero de todo esto dentro de unos años

Esto fue recibido entre aplausos y un gran ambiente de felicidad

-Perfecto así que cada vez que el venga nos gustaría que lo trataran con la misma calidez y cariño con la que nos tratan a nosotros- y al decir esto Voldemort y Sirius le dieron un fuerte abrazo a Harry

-ahora Harry dinos unas palabras

-yo... pues quiero agradecer a mis tíos por esto y pedirles su ayuda y comprensión para no defraudar a mis tíos y espero ser de gran ayuda para todos en mi tienen a un amigo

Y después de convivir un rato con todos Harry fue a casa de Hermione

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo-pero en lugar de salir ella salio su padre

-Sr. Potter no fue claro mi hija hace un rato

-Reverendo por favor se lo suplico permítame hablar con ella

En ese momento sale Hermione

-Papa esta bien dejare que diga lo que tenga que decir

-esta bien Hermione te esperare con Luna en la cocina

-Hermione te pido nuevamente perdón soy un entupido no debí tratarte así-dijo Harry con los ojos a punto de estallar

-así que bien. Dijo con sarcasmo

- en mi familia cuando cometemos algún error acostumbramos dar un presente que signifique mucho para esa persona

-mira Harry ya por favor!

-espero me perdones-y dejo una bolsa a sus pies y se fue a su casa pero lo que no se percato es que su ex novia Tania lo estaba espiando y esta al ver que el y Hermione eran amigos y actuaban de forma extraña así que ella se encargaría de alejar a esa tonta de el

* * *

bueno hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo

¿ que hara la ex novia Harry encontra de Hermione ?

la respuesta se encuentra en el siguiente capitulo, esperenlo

saludos a Dark Lady, Arlas(me encanto tu epilogo de amor 2), jim y a miapottergranger por seguir la fic

y saludos y besos a todos los que pasen por aqui

dejen review por favor solo den clic en go!!

atte:

rossyradcliffewatson


	6. El primer beso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la WB la historia es mia yo hago esto por ser fan de la saga sin ningun tipo de lucro

Los personajes de Rossy, Claudia y Tania son nombres reales de personas reales, Rossy es mi nombre yo soy la autora del fic y Claudia y Tania son los nombres de dos de mis amigas

Claudia: siempre quise poder hacer algo util contigo xD

Tania: se que después de un año de puro pelear, aun te considero mi amiga

A leer!! Please dejen review los amo cuidenze todos

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Harry se encanto con la llegada de sus tíos Remus y Tonks que regresaban de Inglaterra, pues estos tenia muchos negocios alrededor del todo el mundo, pero esto no izo que se sintiera con ánimos de convivir y decidió irse a dormir. 

Mientras Tania, se reunía con Draco, Ron, Deán y Seamus y les decía que Harry y Hermione eran amigos

-que Harry es amigo de esa tonta-dijo Ron dispuesto a alejar a su amigo de ella

-no es ninguna tonta es la hija del reverendo Snape-dijo Deán

-claro que lo es, intenta robarme a _mi_ Harry- dijo Tania

-pues debemos hacer algo en contra de esa tonta-dijo Seamus

-mmm...ya se! Draco tu eres un experto en computación, crees poder hacer un fotomontaje-dijo Ron

-am... si-contesto Draco

-de que o que o como-pregunto Deán

-de Hermione Granger-contesto Ron

Así que empezaron a trabajar y después de una hora tenían una copia de una mujer de la revista de Play boy con la cara de Hermione con el apodo de "Santa Granger" y decidieron sacar mas copias para repartirlas en toda la escuela.

Al día siguiente cuando llegaron Claudia y Rossy a la escuela vieron lo que estaba asiendo Tania

-que vil eres-le dijo Rossy

-¿no te cansas de hacerle la vida imposible a los demás?-pregunto Claudia

-no es algo que les importe-contesto fríamente Tania

-claro que si, Hermione es nuestra amiga y tu desde hace mucho no lo eres por lo vil y cruel que eres tu-dijeron las dos

-yo? Jaja-dijo esta

-si tu!,yo no entiendo como puedes ser tan mala y tonta a la vez, primero a Aurora la separaste de Javo, después a Fleur Delacur la separaste de Cedric, después a Lavander Brown la separaste de Gregory Goyle y finalmente terminaste con la amistad de Rossy y Ángel-dijo Claudia-ah y por si fuera poco quieres separarme de mi novio Alexis, que tonta eres de verdad

-mira lo de Aurora, Fleur y Lavander fue hace mucho, lo de Rossy era por que nunca me ha caído bien por ser mas amiga tuya que mía y con respecto a Alexis, el se merece a alguien mejor no a una matada en la escuela como tu,porque eres identica a esa Hermione Granger, solo que sin los rizos ni los ojos color miel que no le quedan nada bien, ah y si van a chismear deben saber que esto fue idea mía y de Ronald Weaslly -le dijo Tania a Claudia

-Clau, mejor vamonos, hay demasiada basura aquí con la que nos podemos ensuciar-dijo Rossy con mucho enojo debido a el tema Ángel pues el era su mejor amigo y por culpa de Tania ya no eran amigos

-si tienes razón, coincido contigo, ha y si Rossy y yo somos muy amigas, y ella se alejo de ti fue porque tu nunca has sabido lo que es ser amigos verdaderos

-------------------------------------------------

-hey vamos a buscar a Cho, tiene que saber lo que esta asiendo la idiota de Tania para que le diga a Harry-dijo Claudia

- lo se, estoy segura que Harry se molestara tanto que no me sorprendería que le diera una cachetada a Tania y que golpeara a Ronald-dijo Rossy

-si me imagino-contesto Claudia

Y las dos se fueron a buscar a Cho cuando la encontraron le dijeron lo que había hecho Tania y Ronald y las tres se pusieron a buscar a Harry pero este aun no llegaba

Mientras tanto Tania aprovechando que Hermione estaba sola pues Luna se había ido a buscar a su amiga Mónica, y se acerco a ella

-Hola, Hermy, porque no vienes a almorzar con nosotros, yo podría darte consejos de moda-dijo esta llebandola a donde estaban Draco,Deán, Seamus y Ron

-am si gracias-contesto la castaña

Al entrar las dos a la cafetería, Hermione se fijo en que muchos la miraban, veían una hoja y se reían de ella, se pregunto porque y al acercarse a la mesa con Tania vio la hoja que supuso tenia todos, al verla inmediatamente sus ojos se cristalizaron y una lagrima caía sobre sus apuntes de biología, salio lo mas rápido que pudo aunque sus piernas no le respondían del todo, para cuando esto paso Cho, Rossy y Claudia ya le habían dicho a Harry todo, le habían mostrado la hoja y le dijeron que todo esto era obra de Ron y Tania, el salio a toda prisa a buscar a Hermione mientras Cho, Rossy y Claudia intentaban seguirle el paso pero era extremadamente rápido debido al basketball, cuando encontró a Hermione esta caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de la cafetería llorando mientras todos se burlaban de ella...

-Hermione...-dijo este, abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un beso en su frente y limpiando sus ojos de lagrimas le dijo- esto lo hicieron por mi así que yo lo arreglare, esperame aquí con ellas

-si- y esta recibió un abrazo de las chicas mientras Harry iba hacia Ron

-tu eres un estupido, esto se acabo-dijo señalando a Ron y sin dudarlo le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo, rompiéndole literalmente toda la boca y asiendo esto se fue hacia Hermione, abrazándola nuevamente la llevo afuera y se alejo de Cho, Rossy y Claudia

-disculpa todo esto, fue mi culpa-dijo este limpiando con sus manos sus lagrimas, la sentía tan débil, que la volvió a abrazar y le dijo al oído-yo siempre te voy a proteger, nada ni nadie te hará daño estando a mi lado ¿te llevo a casa?

-no gracias puedo irme sola-dijo esta limpiándose el rostro y dirigiéndose a su auto de pronto sintió la mano de Harry sujetar su brazo

-tu no puedes irte-le dijo

-porque?-le pregunto

-porque tu quieres estar conmigo-y diciendo esto ella se soltó bruscamente de Harry y se fue a casa

Después de esto pasaron dos largos meses donde Harry y Hermione hablaban muy poco y prefería el fijar su atención en los ensayos aunque deseaba estar con ella

Así llego el tan esperado día de la obra "Hay Alguien que me Cuida" y despues de una hora Hermione y Harry terminarían la obra...

-Sam, se que James esta aquí entre nosotros gritando y coreando tu nombre a todo pulmón

-gracias Landon

-crees poder hacerlo

-si, tu toca, yo canto

-perfecto

-antes quisiera decirles a todos los aquí presentes en este examen, yo al igual que todos los que hoy hacemos nuestro examen nos preparamos con esfuerzo y dedicación para alcanzar un sueño, No dejen que el miedo a fracasar les impida jugar el juego de la vida, pero antes quisiera dedicar esta canción que escribimos Landon y yo a mi hermano James Watson que se que donde quiera que este el me esta cuidando

Y así empezó Harry a tocar la guitarra y Hermione a cantar

_I f_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

I've Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Y sin pensarlo ni planearlo al terminar de tocar, Harry beso a Hermione delante de todos, ambos lo deseaban y se fundieron en un beso que los izo sentir ese calor y esa felicidad que produce el verdadero amor

Y fue así como comenzaron un gran noviazgo, hablaban de todo desde lo que mas anhelaban hasta lo que mas deseaban. Simplemente se amaban y su amor era puro y verdadero para toda la vida.

* * *

bueno hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo

la cancion es de Hilary Duff llamada "Someone's Watching Over me"

agradesco a los que han leido este fic aunque no hayan dejado review

y a los que si como: Drk Lady, Arlas, jim, AmiBlack09z y miapottergrenger

actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo de hecho trato de hacerlo a diario, aunque tengo escritos como tres capitulos mas en mi libreta que faltan por subir a la compu y creo que la historia la continuare hasta que se me agote por completo la inspiracion estoy pensando hacer algo con Hermione al final aunque no creo porque en contexto de mi fic no creo que encaje, ppero cuando llegue ese momento ustedes votaran para ver que hago, por lo pronto solo me resta pedirles que sigan al pendiente de la fic, vienen nuevas sorpresas, alegrias, tristezas, se descubrira el SECRETO DE HERMIONE y muchas cosas mas si quieren saberlas solo sigan la fic

los amo a todos!

pero en especial a Harry y Hermione

Daniel Radcliffe y Emma Watson 4ever love!!

please dejen review solo den clic en go!

atte:

rossyradcliffewatson


	7. Tus 3 sueños y el juramento

Hola!

se que tarde casi mas de un mes y medio para actualizar pero es que la prepa me mata, tuve examenes, demaciada tarea y eso me absorvio demaciado, en mi libreta voy por el capitulo 10 pero en la compu a penas y voy en el capitulo 8, es que en borrador surgen ideas, pero cuando las pasas a la computadora se te acurren mas... bueno aqui les dejo el capitu lo 7

ACLARO: El titulo de cada capitulo es lo va recordando Harry, a y aviso la fic no tiene final no se hasta que capitulo llegue pero se que no tendra final, por que es posible que la historia se repita mas de una vez

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de la Warner Bros. Y de J.K Rowling solo algunos personajes son míos espero les guste, pues esto yo lo hago sin ningún tipo de lucro

Bueno a leer

* * *

Capitulo 7 "Tu pelea con tu Padre, Tus 3 sueños hechos realidad, El Juramento, y La Velada

-Hija, debemos hablar

- es por Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-si- contesto el reverendo

-que pasa?

-quiero que te comportes como lo que eres ¡una niña!

-que!! Padre tengo 17 años no soy ninguna niña

-claro que lo eres ¡eres una niña! Al igual que Luna-le espeto su Padre

-claro que no!!, Padre yo amo a Harry-le reclamo Hermione

-cállate!- le reclamo

-No, no lo haré-grito ella a punto de llorar- que es lo que pasa? Temes que me enamore al igual que tu lo hiciste

-He dicho que te calles

-Padre, dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico, déjame ser feliz

-Hija yo te la puede dar, pero tu, crees tenerla? Le has dicho que estas enferma-dijo su Padre

-no, no quiero lastimarlo-dijo ella a punto de llorar

-Hermione?, que crees que hará cuando lo sepa?-le cuestiono el reverendo

-no lo se-contesto-No se que hacer ¿Qué hago Papa?

-pienso que deberías terminar con el si es que no quieres lastimarlo

-no Padre, si lo hace no solo talvez le dolería a Harry, sino también a Hermione le afectaría demasiado-intervino Luna

-no se que hacer, pero creo que iré al cementarlo, a la tumba de mama, necesito pensar, no me esperen volveré tarde

-esta bien-contestaron Luna y el reverendo

[… … … en el cementerio … … …

-Hola amor-dijo Hermione a Harry

-hola-y la beso- así que te dejo venir tu padre

-siempre lo hace, solo que esta vez no te mencione

-puedes decirme otra vez cuales eran tu sueños-le pregunto Harry mientras la abrazaba

-mmm pues si, son 4, el 4to es ser una estrella para iluminar tu camino, el 3ero es publicar mis poemas y reflexiones, el 2do es estar en 2 lugares a la vez y la 1era no te la diré

-OH por dios dímela por favor

-solo si prometes no reírte

-lo prometo

-la 1era es casarme en la Iglesia en la que se casaron mis Padres

-creo que es fabuloso- te tengo una sorpresa, cierra tus ojos Hermione- y saco un legajo y lo coloco en sus manos- abres tus ojos y el legajo también

-que es esto Harry?

- este es el registro universal de estrellas, y esa que vez allí brillar- dijo señalándole en el cielo una estrella- no tenia nombre a si que la llame Hermione Jane Granger Snape

-OH, Harry es genial

- y aquí esta otra sorpresa- dijo el ojiiverde sacando un libro

-mmm es un libro Harry-dijo ella

- no es un simple libro, es mas que un libro

-a no entonces?

-pues antes de decírtelo, debo confesarte algo-dijo un poco abochornado

-que pasa-pregunto la ojimiel

-pues tu sabes que mi hermano y tu hermana son novios, así que les pedí su ayuda para entrar en tu computadora, copie cada uno de tus poemas y reflexiones, los leí, los registre en derechos de autor, y los lleve a una casa editorial para que los publicara, ellos quedaron encantados con los poemas así que no dudaron en publicarlos y pues mañana tu tienes una conferencia para publicarlo a todo México y este es la primera impresión del libro y este es tu regalo

-Por dios! Harry es grandioso-y con lágrimas de felicidad abrazo a Harry con todas sus fuerzas y este le devolvió el abrazo aun con más intensidad para después unirse en un tierno beso

-te amo Hermione- dijo el moreno con los ojos brillando como si el sol estuviera en esos ojos esmeralda

-yo también, es grandioso, como podré pagarte todo lo que haces por mi

- no tienes porque hacerlo, lo mío es tuyo

-pero esto debió costarte una fortuna-dijo esta es un susurro

- el dinero no me importa-me importas tú, y si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy

-mi padre sabe de esto?-pregunto la chica

-mmm… en este momento Víktor y Luna se lo han de estar diciendo

-que crees que diga?

-según Luna, lloraría de emoción

-eso espero

-quisiera que me acompañaras a una ultima sorpresa

-otra??? Dime que es por favor

- mmm no aun no señorita- y se fueron en la camionera HUMMER color negro del chico

[Harry condujo por la carretera a Tamaulipas y al llegar casi a Tamaulipas orillo su camioneta y le pidió que bajaran de ella

-bien cierra tus ojos- y el le tapo con sus manos los ojos y la guió unos pasos mas adelante, la detuvo y este marco una línea en la tierra

-abre tus ojos

-que es esto?-pregunto Hermione

-mira sobre lo que estas parada- y esta obedeció

-mmm pues estoy sobre tierra- dijo dudando de la salud mental de su novio

-ves la línea en la tierra

-emm si-aun dudando de su salud mental-que tiene la línea

-amm bueno ahora estas en dos lugares a la vez y yo también, pues esta línea en la carretera es la línea divisoria entre Nuevo León y Tamaulipas, lo ves allí dice "Bienvenidos a Tamaulipas" ti estas en dos lugares a la vez, tu mitad derecha esta aun en Nuevo León y tu otra mitad izquierda esta en Tamaulipas

Hermione con lagrimas de emoción se abalanzo sobre el, lo beso apasionadamente y le dijo.-

-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias por hacerme feliz, Te amo!

-yo también, pero ahora te pido que me acompañes porque te quisiera llevar a una cena que tengo preparada

-cena? Harry a esta hora todo estará cerrado

-descuida encontraremos uno abierto

-como digas

Después de 2hras. De camino llegaron al restauran "Los Generales" en Guadalupe, Nuevo León y parecía que todo estaba fríamente calculado para su llegada…

-Que te gustaría cenar, Hermione

-mmm tu elige

-perfecto! Mesero podría traernos a la señorita y a mi el platillo Italiano y una botella de champagne

-Harry es demasiado-dijo Hermione

-mmm… ah y por favor de postre, traiga el mas rico, por favor

-Si, señor Potter, tenemos ordenes de sus tíos y de su madre y su hermano de servirlos en lo que sea-dijo el mesero

-gracias-contesto el joven

-Harry eres el chavo más maravilloso del mundo-dijo la castaña

-y tu eres la única que se me ha metido hasta los huesos, te clavaste en mi corazón, eres lo mas importante de mi vida

-yo… tengo algo que decirte-dijo de pronto Hermione

-es malo?

-si-contesto la chica

-dímelo después, estoy tan feliz a tu lado quiero este momento contigo sin que nada ni nadie nos detenga-dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso la coloco en su corazón y le dijo- Jamás sentiré lo que siento por nadie, tu eres mi razón de vivir

-esta bien, te lo diré después

-por ahora dame un beso, que necesito para estar tranquilo- poniendo una carita que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara al instante

-este bien-dijo entre risas y lo beso apasionadamente

-OH por dios, creo que me llevaste hasta mas haya de las estrellas creo hasta mas lejos del universo

-Harry, júrame algo-dijo Hermione

-lo que quieras

-Nunca me olvides, cada vez que me necesites cerraras tus ojos y me veras tal cual soy, siempre estaremos juntos nada ni nadie nos separa, solo la muerte nos separa físicamente pero en el corazón siempre estaremos unidos, Júrame que nunca me dejaras de amar y que siempre vamos a estar juntos-dijo Hermione entre lagrimas y

Harry, tomando la mano de ella la puso en su corazón, y la otra en la mejilla de el, dijo

-te lo juro, pero porque dices que lo único que nos separa será la muerte

-solo júralo

- esta bien mi amor-y la beso

-Disculpe Sr. Potter, puedo servirles-pregunto el mesero

-si esta bien, permítame la champagne

-Si Sr. Potter aquí esta- mientras servia la cena

-Hermione tu dime cuanto te sirvo-mientras servia la bebida en su copa

-hasta allí esta bien

-antes, quisiera brindar por nosotros, por nuestro amor, por la dicha de haberte conocido, por ti, por mi y por que siempre estaremos juntos- dijo Harry

-Yo quisiera brindar por lo mismo, por que siempre estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separa, solo la muerte, por que te amo- dijo ella

-Te amo- y ambos brindaron y cenaron

Harry después de esa linda velada acompaño a su novia a casa donde lo esperaban Luna, Víktor y el reverendo.

* * *

hasta aqui les dejo

saludos a todos los que siguen la fic

nuevos personajes en proximos capitulos...

los amo!

atte: rossyradcliffewatson

P.D dejen reviews pliss nn

solo den clic en go!


End file.
